


Inkworld Drabbles

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, mentions of injury and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: Title is self explanatory.Requests in the inkworld fandomFeel free to send in your own requestsI may make these multi chapters if people like them





	1. Blood and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you do Drabbles for the Piper and Firefox find the reader injured, and they have no previous relationship with her, but save her, kind’ve like love at first sight?
> 
> Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence, angst, severe injury, blood mentions, implied attempted sexual assault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper X injured reader chapter one

You would have laughed had you not been in so much pain. Blood ran in a thin trickle out of the corner of your mouth. Your eyes watched the falling snow. ‘Girls aren’t supposed to fight.’ well, you had given the men who’d attacked you a damn good one, killed them in fact. Your hand rested on your stomach, around the handle of the dagger that had buried up to it’s hilt in your torso. ‘It was worth it though.’ you decided. ‘Better than being raped.’ It didn’t even hurt anymore, all you could feel was cold. That was the last thing you remembered before you blacked out from blood loss. 

The Piper’s breath came out in a cloud of pale smoke. His horse whickered softly. The Piper didn’t seem to hear, his pale grey eyes were fixed on the girl lying in the snow, her breathing was a hoarse, wet, rasp. The Piper dismounted his horse, and strode over the girl. The snow had turned a deep crimson around her, and there was a dagger embedded in her stomach. The Piper slid his arms under her shoulders and legs, pausing when her head lilted against his chest, a small pale cloud left her lips, a weak, shallow breath. 

 

Pain throbbed through you, emanating from your stomach. ‘Stabbed,’ you remembered, ‘I was stabbed.’ You twisted around, trying to sit up.  
“Not a good idea.” said a nasal voice off to your left. Startled, you looked up. The man you had only ever seen from a distance, and heard no good things about, was standing over you. The Piper’s grey eyes were chilling.  
“Are you scared?” He asked you.  
“Should I be?” You asked, pleased with how calm you sounded, despite your pounding heart. The Piper considered that for a moment.  
“No.” Now that surprised you. “It wouldn’t make sense.” The Piper continued. “After all, I’m the one who brought you here.”  
“To what do I owe that pleasure.” You asked coldly. The Piper shrugged, and sat on the cot next to you. He studied your face.  
“You’re quite beautiful.” he said casually. Taken aback, you blinked, fear shot through you.  
“Relax, I didn’t bring you here as a plaything.” The Piper said, sounding amused. “Do you have a name?” He asked you. You hesitated.  
“(Y/N)” You replied.  
“(Y/N)... May I ask what lead up to this injury?” You considered answering.  
“I was not about to be raped without putting up a damn good fight.”  
You thought you saw a hint of admiration in the Piper’s eyes.  
“You’re an interesting girl.”  
“...Thanks?” You said. He chuckled.  
“I’ll let you rest.” He said calmly, striding out.


	2. Unexpected warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefox x injured reader part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefox's X reader chapter 1

Rain pelted your skin, stinging droplets of shocking cold. The wound on your side throbbed terribly. Blood and rain made your hands slick. The deep gash was even worse than you had originally thought. But you had fought back, and how many had been saved by your actions? You weren't sure, but at least a dozen.  
It had been a unfair fight. The soldier had worn armor, and wielded a big sword, you had only your tunic, leggings, and a carving knife… but you had won, hadn’t you? Didn't that make it worth it? You decided that it did, at least it hadn't been for nothing. You started to sit up but the pain in your side increased sharply, you fell back and cried out in pain. Your vision darkened, and you passed out.

Firefox was still furious. His idiot soldiers getting out of control like that. He'd left the fools to make their own way back to the Castle of Night, and then they could explain to the Adderhead why things had gone so wrong.  
A sudden cry of pain rent the silence of the forest. Firefox's horse snorted nervously, but Firefox paid him no attention. After a moment of consideration, he turned his mount towards the sound. 

He sighted a young woman, lying against a tree. Firefox crouched, and shook her shoulder. She did not react, the only indication that she was still alive was her labored breathing. Her wet hair plastered her forehead, and she shivered. Firefox hesitated, then undid his cloak, fastening it around her shoulders, and lifting her into his arms. He climbed back onto his horse, and positioned her so that she was facing him, her chin resting on his shoulder. He took the reins with one hand, and held the girl's waist with the other. He urged his horse forward.

 

You opened your eyes, feeling slightly ill. You groaned.  
“Awake, I see. ” Says a deep male voice. You turn, and barely manage not to flinch when you come face to face with Firefox. He looks you over.   
“Looks painful.” He says, nodding to your bandaged side.   
You shrug and he laughs.  
“Tough little cat aren't you?”   
“I guess so.” He smirks.  
“Your name, what is it?”  
“(Y/N).”  
“Okay, (Y/N), might as well get comfortable, you'll be here for awhile.”


	3. Hear my Battlecry (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper X Warrior!Reader. Part one
> 
> Request: Love at first sight with the Piper and a female highborn warrior who is with the strolling players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, nothing inspires like procrastination

You'd always felt tall on Ace. The big black stallion trotted forward, you smiled, he was a beautiful horse, and while you were highborn, well, you didn't exactly look highborn. You'd joined the strolling players because you wanted adventure, and less rules, and, well, because your family were jerks. You were an interactive performer, you fought anyone who paid to fight you, and you hadn't lost yet. The sparring swords were safe enough, but they still left welts and bruises. You smiled at the real sword that hung from your saddle. The longsword had been made especially for you, it was the first thing you'd bought upon departing home. You were better suited to life with the Motley Folk anyway, here there was no need to wear bulky dresses or pin your hair up with combs or under a bonnet. You wore riding trousers and a top that was cut off mid-ribs, leaving part of your stomach exposed, your hair was drawn back into a simple french braid, fingerless gloves protected your hands from blisters, and you wore the same boots whether riding or walking. You followed the Black Prince through the streets of Ombra. Some soldiers eyed you suspiciously, and you smiled and waved, giving them no reason to bother you. At the Prince's word, you began to set up, between the knife throwers and the fire-eaters. Knowing that few people would want to spar at this time of morning, you busied yourself brushing Ace, and combing his mane and tail. Upon finishing that, you laid out the sparring swords, and waited.

The Piper looked surveyed the Motley Folk with blatant distaste. He maneuvered his horse around the fire-eaters, and froze in surprise. A sparring session was going on. The Piper had heard of these, people paid to spar with a Strolling Player, to test their own skill, that was normal. What wasn't normal was that the Strolling Player engaged in the match was female. She darted around quickly, dodging a blow from the man she was sparring, and brought her wooden sword up, poking it into the small of the man's back. Several of the bystanders cheered, and some tossed coins into the ring for the girl. She grinned and bowed. The Piper had never seen any girl so amazing or so beautiful. The man she had been fighting smiled good-naturedly, and departed with his companions. The girl gathered up the money that had been tossed to her, she carried it over, dropping it into a leather pouch. She turned, looking directly at him. Her wary eyes did not match her easy smile. She walked over, still smiling.  
"Thinking of giving it a go?" She asked, nodding to the selection of wooden swords.  
"No." The Piper replied.  
"Shame." The girl smirked. The Piper felt the odd need to have her like him.  
"You'd win." He offered, smiling slightly. She laughed, it was a sweet, clear sound.  
"And here I heard that you had no sense of humor." Her eyes sparkled.  
"Do you come here often?" He asked her, hopeful.  
"It's my first time here."  
"You didn't grow up among the strolling players?" She laughed again.  
"No, I grew up in a very nice castle on the outskirts of Argenta."  
"But, then you're a Lady."  
"Not a very good one. I'm a great disappointment to my family." She grinned and shrugged. "But, they are a great disappointment to me as well. The feelings are mutual."  
"Is that why you left?"  
"Partly." She replied. "Partly because I didn't want to marry..." She paused. "I've forgotten his name, but I didn't want to marry Lord I-can't-remember-and-don't-care."  
The Piper actually laughed at that. "You weren't very fond of your intended I take it?"  
"My intended was dumber than a brick of mud, and about as handsome and interesting." The girl informed him.  
"You wanted adventure?"  
"Right, exactly." She smiled.  
It was a that moment that the Piper realized exactly what the odd feeling was... he was falling in love.


	4. Hear my Battlecry (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper x Warrior!Reader Chapter 2
> 
> Warnings: mild of alcohol use, swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, one essay down, one to go

You weren't sure how Steel had managed to scorch dinner so badly, but you were rather happy with the fact that it meant you got to go to one of Ombra's pubs. Rayn dragged you around the dance floor. Your friend giggled. She had convinced you to try some different clothes, you still wore the same boots, and top, but now you wore a calf-length hide skirt, with a partial slit along and back front to let your legs move freely.  
"This is fun, we should thank Dragon Breath for incinerating our dinner."  
"Yeah." You agreed, laughing at the way Steel had looked, all covered in soot. Your mind went back to the conversation you had had with the Piper that afternoon. He'd been... very different than you'd expected, not to mention more handsome. You shook your head, and focused on what Rayn was saying to you.   
"(Y/N), look at that man selling Falcons." You looked to where Rayn was pointing. She grinned at you. "Dare you to get one." You grinned right back, you had always wanted a falcon, this was one dare that you were happy to take. With a smile, you strode over. You felt an immediate connection to a splendid white and silvery-grey fledgling. You smiled at the man selling them.   
"How much do you want of that one?" You asked. The man gave you a smile.  
"He's a fine bird isn't he?"  
"He is." You agreed. "How much?" You repeated.   
"3 silver."  
"Done." You said immediately, pulling out the coins from your pouch. You noticed the vambraces on the table next to the man. "I'd like a vambrace too." You added. The man smiled at you.   
"1 copper." You fished out a copper piece. The man gave you a richly colored leather brace, and showed you how to fasten it onto your arm. Then he opened the cage with the falcon.  
"His name is Fury." The man told you. "He's trained to come when you call him." You nodded. The man smiled at you. "Give it a go." He suggested. You held out your arm.  
"Fury." You said in a calm, firm voice. The fledgling immediately flapped over to your wrist, digging his impressive talons into the leather. You thanked the man, and headed back to Rayn.   
"(Y/N), he's lovely." She told you with a grin.  
"Yeah." You agreed, stroking the birds soft feathers.  
"Let's get some food, and... some ale." Rayn suggested with a mischievous grin.   
"Don't let me get drunk." You laughed, heading over to the bar counter.  
Rayn immediately ordered drinks for both of you.  
You both giggled, and ordered meals for yourselves as well. Fury squawked quietly, and you cooed at him, rubbing his head gently. The ale was set down on the counter before you. You looked at Rayn in total disbelief.   
"Why did you order a whole fucking pint?" You demanded in shock.  
"It'll be fine (Y/N)." You looked around, several other Strolling Players were there, you nodded, and took a sip. The strong flavor flooded your mouth and burned your throat. You managed to suppress a cough. Rayn laughed.  
"You'll get used to it." She promised, giggling.  
"I hope so." You said with a laugh. 

 

The Piper strode into the pub, followed by one of his soldiers. He immediately caught sight of her. She was sitting at the bar counter, laughing with another girl. A silver falcon was perched on her wrist. He dismissed the soldier to go drink, and hedged closer to the girl.  
"... not drinking all of it." She laughed. "I'm not going to end up drunk here."   
"Wimp." Her friend giggled.  
"Sensible." The girl retorted. Her friend stood up.   
"I'm going to dance with Jasem." She announced.   
"Don't fall over." The girl called after her, still laughing.  
"(Y/N)! Get your ass over here and join us!" The other girl shouted.  
So her name was (Y/N). The Piper thought it suited her well.  
(Y/N) walked over to where several Strolling Players were dancing, she went to one of the strolling players who was busy eating, and had the falcon hop onto his wrist. She headed back to the dancers. She said something and her friend laughed. For a moment the Piper found himself wishing that he could dance with her, but he knew that it would not happen in a place like this. She was laughing, stomping her feet and swinging her arms, damn, she was gorgeous. Her (E/C) eyes gleamed in the soft light.   
She had changed her outfit he noticed, to a skirt, her top was the same however. Her hair was still braided, but small charms now hung from the braid. She did not act like the highborn women of the Adderhead's court, she acted as if she had been born among the Motley Folk. 

"We should probably go back to camp." You suggested to Rayn.   
"Why?"  
"We have to perform tomorrow." You walked back over to Arja, calling to Fury. The falcon hopped onto your wrist. You headed outside, grinning as Rayn followed you. You climbed onto a barrel to mount Ace, the stallion's bare back was warm, you helped Rayn up behind you. You flicked the reigns, turning the horse back to the camp. Fury dug his talons deeply into the vambrace, you decided to ask Battista if he could make a shoulder guard for you instead. You were about to urge Ace forward when Jasem rode up on his own horse.  
"I'll take Rayn if you don't mind." He said with a cheeky wink. You laughed.  
"Sure."  
Rayn giggled as she switched horses. You paused.   
"Hey, can you take Fury to my tent for me? I'm going to ride around a bit."   
"Yeah, okay, sure." You fastened the brace onto Rayn's arm, and coaxed Fury onto it. You watched as they headed back to the camp. You turned your Ace around, and trotted down the alley, you had enough sense to slow down at the end of the alley, which was good, because had you not, you would have collided with another horse. Sitting on the back of the chestnut horse, was the Piper.


	5. Unexpected Warmth chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Firefox x reader 
> 
> Warnings: PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but guess who has an exam tomorrow?

You sat bolt upright with a gasp, heart pounding and your mouth dry from fear. The sword had been cutting you again, hurting you, killing you. It had been exactly a week ago that the injury was inflicted.   
"What's wrong?" Firefox muttered blearily, sitting up beside you. You remembered how frightened you had been the first night that he'd slept on the edge of the bed with you, you were used to it now.  
"Just a dream."  
"What about?"  
"How I got hurt."  
"Calm down, it's not going to happen again." He said calmly.  
"How do you know that?" You asked him. In response, he pulled you against his chest.  
"They'd have to go through me." You had never thought that Firefox of all people would be comforting you. But, you'd come to trust him, he had saved your life after all.

 

Firefox hadn't meant to fall in love. He'd saved the girl in the hopes of a potential ally, nothing more. But she was so much more. He loved her, he could not change that, nor did he want to change it, it was too wonderful to want anything else. (Y/N) exhaled softly, and Firefox was relieved by the calmness of it, she was no longer afraid. He’d been upset to realize that she was afraid of him at first, and had been happier than he’d admitted when curiosity had begun to take the place of fear in her beautiful (E/C) eyes. Her chest rose and fell softly, steadily, yet he knew she was awake.  
“Do you want to leave? Go back to the Strolling Players?” He asked her, and held his breath, fearing the answer. She hesitated.  
“Only if you’ll come with me.”  
Exhilaration raced through his veins ‘she cares about me’ he thought ecstatically.  
“I’d go anywhere for you.” He told her, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	6. Keep Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Firefox x reader with a reader who was forced into being a soldier, and hates the Adderhead but fights for him so she can spy on him? If that makes any sense? And Firefox acts really cold and harsh with her, but then she gets hurt and he freaks out? Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Blood and Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback to help me improve
> 
> Again, it's very short, but I'm in the middle of my finals

Hatred raced through your veins as you thought of the Adderhead. The bastard treated you as if you were some mongrel. At least you had been able to report the paths the soldiers would be taking to the Black Prince, the Motley Folk could avoid them this way.  
“Keep up, runt.” Firefox said gruffly. Part of you wanted to tell him to fuck off, the rest of you… wanted to canter up beside him, to impress him. You shook your head, and pretended you liked the ‘fuck off’ option better.  
“Yes Sir.” You said quietly, trotting just behind him. 

The attackers weren’t Motley Folk, nor were they Ombra’s soldiers, they were knights from the kingdom to the west. Firefox turned in time to see a blade slicing towards him. He heard a shout, as (Y/N)’s horse collided with the knight’s. Firefox met her eyes as the arrow entered her chest. She didn’t make a sound, just fell back, sliding off of her horse.  
‘No’ Was all Firefox could think.   
“(Y/N)!” He shouted, realizing with a stab of guilt that he had never called her by her name before. He jumped off of his horse, and knelt next to her.  
“(Y/N).” He said shakily, picking her up.  
“Agh…” She groaned quietly, Firefox grimaced at her laboured breathing.   
“Come on (Y/N), say something.”  
“Ow.”  
“Not what I had in mind but good enough.”  
“I really am a goner aren’t I?” Her voice was hoarse.  
“No.” Firefox insisted. “No.”   
“Are you alright, Firefox? You didn’t seem to be one to care about my life.”  
“Well I do.” He said firmly.  
“Ah…” She gasped, her face contorting in pain.   
“You’ll be okay. (Y/N)? Did you hear me? You’ll be okay.”   
She didn’t answer, but she was still breathing, and Firefox held onto that hope, the hope that she would be okay. Firefox realized that they were the only two left in the clearing. He mounted his horse, (Y/N) held firmly against his chest. The sooner he got her to a healer, the better her chances of surviving. He didn’t even hesitate when he saw the Black Prince, just rode up behind him.

The Black Prince looked up warily as Firefox cantered up beside him. He was holding someone against his chest. The Black Prince recognized the figure as (Y/N).  
“Help her.” Firefox gasped. “I surrender, I’ll do whatever you want, just help her. Please.” The Prince eyed him in surprise, he had never thought to hear Firefox say ‘please’. But he nodded all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in your own requests
> 
> Will Probably post the Firefox one later tonight or early tomorrow


End file.
